Tiempo
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Peter es la clara evidencia, de que los heroes existen. Noble y valiente, debe permanecer fuerte ante las injusticias. .-. Serie de Drabbles de Peter Petrelli, para la tabla Tiempo de la comunidad "lacomuna" de livejournal. posibles Peter/Sylar
1. Un Siglo

**_.Disclaimer:_**_ Heroes es una serie de la NBC y de Tim Kring_

**.Advertencias:** Spoilers 4ta temporada

**.Notas de Autor:** Serie de Drabbles de Peter Petrelli. Es probable que algunos contengan a la pareja Peter/Sylar, éste no es el caso. Dedicado a: _phoenixgfawkes (ak Mari )_

* * *

**Un Siglo**

**

* * *

**

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa e intentó no mirar hacia la foto que se encontraba en ella. Una y otra vez los sucesos de la noche anterior se repetían en su cabeza. La frustración, el dolor que sentía, no creía poder curarse de esas heridas. Tal vez si podría volver a tener el poder de regenerarse, ya no dolería tanto.

En el fondo sabía que no tendría ningún efecto. Incluso le costaba creer que el tiempo podría cicatrizar las heridas. Debería dejar que el tiempo transcurra, acostumbrarse a la idea de que él no volvería.

Un siglo debería pasar para que el pudiese ser el mismo de antes, para poder sonreír. Para poder vivir cómodo con la idea de que Nathan ya no estaba a su lado. El funeral era pronto, él tan sólo tenía que dar un discurso porque Angela se encargaría de todo lo demás. El de los discursos era su hermano, no él. Trató de no llorar mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Un siglo era mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse. Cinco minutos era mucho tiempo para estar sin su hermano. El dolor que sentía en el interior no se iría tan fácil.

Es curioso, porque sólo necesitaría cinco años en una pesadilla para sanar esas heridas, cinco _supuestos _años para acostumbrarse a llevar esa cicatriz en su alma, no un siglo.

**.**

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Carli**, Peter is mine adorkable._


	2. Dos décadas

**_.Disclaimer:_**_ Heroes es una serie de la NBC y de Tim Kring_

**.Advertencias:** Spoilers 4ta temporada. Peter/Caitling, Peter/Sylar (implícito).

**.Notas de Autor:** Serie de Drabbles de Peter Petrelli.

Es probable que algunos contengan a la pareja Peter/Sylar, éste sí es el caso (aunque muy implícito).

Dedicado a: _phoenixgfawkes (ak Mari). Sí, este también. (?)_

* * *

**Dos décadas**

* * *

Habían pasado veinte años desde la última vez que la vio, ahora se podría decir que ya no eran jóvenes que se habían enamorado en Irlanda, ahora tan sólo eran dos adultos con sus vidas realizadas (o eso era lo que él quería creer).

La vio un día en pleno Nueva York, mientras él disfrutaba de la lluvia que caía fría y libre por su cara, y ella cruzaba la calle.

Fue un impulso, un acto de esos tan característicos de él, no había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, no solía pensar mucho antes de actuar.

—Caitlin —la llamó, ella se dio vuelta y lo miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Le conozco?

Cierto, no lo recordaba, porque nunca le había conocido.

**x-x-x**

—Bueno, ¿Y ahora a quién debemos salvar? —había preguntado Sylar desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina al momento en que Peter entró a su departamento con la bolsa de las compras.

Meses atrás, Peter se hubiese asustado por tal intromisión en su propia casa, ver a alguien no esperado paseando por allí mientras él no estaba. Claro, que ahora habían pasado muchas cosas para que se asuste con algo así.

Luego de que Claire se haya dejado caer frente a varios periodistas, las cosas habían cambiado para todos ellos, para aquellos que iquerían/i que las cosas cambien. Porque en cuanto el secreto de que ellos existían salió a la luz y se quemaron todos los archivos de Primatech (esta vez, de verdad), Peter y algunos otros se limitaron a no revelar nada, a vivir con sus secretos y no tener que cambiar su forma de vivir. Sylar había seguido su mismo camino, actuar en las sombras y vivir en la normalidad.

Y entendía que haya elegido eso, pero ¿Por qué le seguía a todos lados? ¿Por qué estaba ahí en su apartamento esperando alguna nueva aventura? Como si fuesen heroicos compañeros que debían proteger a la humanidad. No eran Batman y Robin, mierda.

—¿No has tenido suficiente por esta semana? —le cuestionó mientras simulaba que estaba enojado porque se encontraba allí y colocaba los artículos de las compras en sus lugares correspondientes._ ¿Simulaba?_

—Aunque no lo creas, Peter —dijo poniendo mucha énfasis en el nombre del otro—, salvar gatitos de los árboles y ayudar a ancianas a cruzar la calle no es lo que yo buscaba como redención.

Peter se dio vuelta y le sonrió con sorna.

—Aunque no lo creas, Sylar —le habló pronunciando su nombre de la misma forma que él lo había hecho anteriormente—, así es como uno es un héroe.

—Tú le salvas la vida a muchas personas.

Peter detuvo por unos momentos lo que estaba haciendo y luego contestó.

—Es mi trabajo, soy paramédico —claro que no pronunció aquellos pensamientos que se arremolinaban por su cabeza, detestaba darle la razón a Sylar.

El otro se acercó, estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras, aún así, Peter no se dejó intimidar y lo miró fijo a los ojos.

—Puedes mentirle a tu madre y a tus amigos, incluso puedes mentirte a ti mismo, Peter, diciéndote que haces eso sólo porque es tu trabajo y no porque te encanta ser un héroe —Sylar se estiró y rozó su oreja con algunos mechones de su pelo mientras se encargaba de agarrar una manzana que se encontraba detrás de Peter, sobre la mesada de la cocina. Volvió a quedar frente a él mientras sostenía la fruta prohibida en su mano—. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no puedes mentirme a mí.

Peter intentó contradecirle, refutarle de alguna manera, pero sabía que no podía, por eso esperó a que Sylar agregara algo más, aunque el otro tan sólo sonrió y se alejó mordiendo la manzana, para luego sentarse en una de las dos sillas de la pequeña cocina.

—A decir verdad —comenzó a decir Peter al tiempo que se apoyaba de espaldas contra el mármol de la cocina y se cruzaba de brazos—, hace tiempo que quiero salvar a alguien.

—¿A la animadora? No —negó Sylar—. Siempre hay que salvarla, y suele ocasionar más problemas de los que soluciona.

Peter trató de mostrarse serio ante ese comentario, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara. Rogó en su interior que el otro no la hubiese visto.

—Se llama Caitlin, o se llamaba —no le tomó mucho tiempo contarle de quién se trataba.

—_¡La abandonaste!_ —concluyó Sylar dejando notar un poco del júbilo que sentía en su voz, no por el hecho de que alguien haya corrido una suerte horrible, sino porque era Peter el que lo había ocasionado, no era un santo después de todo.

—No la abandoné, sólo no pude ir a buscarla —le contradijo de mala gana mirando por la ventana.

—Claro, y te acuerdas de ella ahora, mucho tiempo después.

—No voy a discutir esto contigo, precisamente —Sylar sonrió, cuando Peter no quería discutir algo era porque sabía que no tenía razones para ganar dicha discusión—, ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—De acuerdo —afirmó luego de simular que lo pensaba por unos segundos—. Para salvarla, deberíamos volver un par de años atrás en el momento en que la conociste para evitar que viaje contigo a un futuro en que ya no existe y donde la abandonaste —agregó las últimas dos palabras con sorna, sólo para molestar a Peter.

—Y encontrar a René —agregó el otro, Sylar lo miró perplejo, no tenía idea de a quién se refería, suspiró—. Al haitiano.

Realizó un gesto de entendimiento y luego se quedó observando la pared, Peter sabía que su cerebro estaba maquinando planes, pensando más de lo que debería.

—Sé lo que hay en tu cabeza en estos momentos y la respuesta es no. Tenemos que ser imperceptibles, no debemos cambiar nada —Sylar lo miró por unos segundos y cuando estaba a punto de hablar Peter lo interrumpió—. Sé que quieres evitar algunas de las cosas que cometiste, créeme, yo también quisiera evitarlas —mientras Sylar refunfuñaba por lo bajo, odiaba darle la razón a Peter tanto como Peter odiaba darle la razón a él, el joven Petrelli se preguntaba cuándo demonios aprendió a saber qué era lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Sylar (incluso sin el poder de Matt), prefirió no pensar mucho en eso, sabía que cinco años en un Nueva York desierto tenía mucho que ver.

Sylar se paró.

—Bueno, llama a Nakamura —le ordenó mientras abría la heladera, Sylar realmente creía que esa era su casa y que tenía todo el derecho de hacer ese tipo de cosas sin pedir permiso. A decir verdad, él nunca fue de aquellos que pedían permiso antes de hacer algo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Peter—. Deberíamos preparar algunas cosas que...

—¿Vamos a irnos de vacaciones, Petrelli? —lo interrumpió Sylar. Peter no dijo nada y el antiguo villano tampoco agregó nada más.

—Llamaré a Hiro y le diré que venga de inmediato.

**x-x-x**

Peter aún recuerda aquella tarde en la que tuvieron que convencer a un animado Hiro Nakamura de que no era una misión para salvar al mundo y que no necesitaban su ayuda, tan sólo su poder. (Sylar tuvo una manera un poco directa y para nada amable de decírselo, claro que Hiro no estaba acostumbrado a perder su entusiasmo, por lo que no le afectó demasiado).

El mundo había cambiado bastante en dos décadas, no sabría decir si era un lugar mejor, tan sólo era... diferente. Las personas con habilidades vivían más libremente y los demás ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos demostrar lo que podían hacer como si fuese algo corriente, (claro está que siempre existía gente que no se sentía cómoda con los cambios y que se mostraba intolerante ante algunos sucesos), pues ya se había convertido en algo común.

A él le gustaba vivir en su anonimato. Sin embargo, ¿A quién quería engañar? Incluso él había cambiado.

Pero ella, Caitlin, parecía no haberlo hecho, él la observaba y seguía siendo la misma mujer que había conocido hacía años. Con un poco más de arrugas y tal vez con una que otra cana, una pose madura y el brillo de la experiencia en sus ojos, pero en esencia era la Caitlin de siempre, no se podía decir lo mismo de él.

—Disculpe, ¿Se siente bien?

Había sido extraño cómo había resultado todo, los recuerdos regresaban a su mente como un cómic, las imágenes contaban la historia de aquel otoño irlandés, donde un antiguo villano y él habían ido a rescatar a una joven irlandesa de un destino tan incierto como despiadado.

Siempre hubo algo que nunca se supo, aquella angustia que había sentido desde que esos hombres de aquel futuro horrible se la habían llevado de su lado, aquella culpa que le carcomía el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Caitlin y su posible paradero.

Algo que nadie supo por mucho tiempo hasta que se lo contó a su Némesis, Sylar, y la salvaron. Hasta ese momento, Peter sentía una angustia incontrolable, un peso sobre sus hombros que no podía aligerar, era como un agujero en su pecho que le recordaba todos los días que el mundo no estaba del todo bien, que por más que no haya un villano acechando para destruir a una gran porción de la humanidad, que por más que uno de los mas grandes asesinos se haya redimido, _nada estaba bien si ella no lo estaba._

Porque a pesar de que haya pasado poco tiempo junto a Caitlin y mucho tiempo sin ella, Peter siempre supo que la había amado, no sabía que tan fuerte, si fue el amor de su vida o un enamoramiento a falta de cariño y una memoria estable. A pesar de todo, él la quiso y ella había sido alguien muy importante para él. Caitlin había sido quien le había devuelto las ganas de luchar, quien le había apoyado en un mundo nuevo y le había demostrado su cariño sin juzgarlo.

Pero como él tenía todos esos recuerdos, ella no tenía ninguno. No era que simplemente no se acordaba de él, ella nunca le había conocido, y no pudo haber deseado mejor destino para ella.

—Sí, me siento bien —contestó Peter—. ¿Usted se encuentra bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, esperanzado, observando sus reacciones y reemplazando el recuerdo de su rostro por esa nueva imagen de ella en frente de él.

—Sí, me encuentro bien —le informó Caitlin aún con inseguridad, preocupada por el extraño hombre que se le había acercado.

—Disculpa, me confundí con alguien —Peter volvió a sonreír, ésta vez más tranquilo—, pero me alegra saber que estás bien.

La angustia disminuyó bastante cuando la rescataron, diciéndose a si mismo que había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarla, escuchando a su compañero de piso diciéndole lo mismo. Pero no fue hasta ese momento, dos décadas después en una gran avenida de Nueva York, que Peter pudo respirar tranquilo, con la certeza de que Caitlin estaba bien.

**.**

**

* * *

**

¿Reviews?

_**Carli****,** Peter y Sylar sentados en un árbol b-e-s..._


End file.
